The Ties That Bind
by Earthling
Summary: Kyle Riker dies, leaving his son, William T. Riker, the biggest challange he'll ever have to face... a sister!
1. Default Chapter

The Ties That Bind This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.  
  
To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?  
  
Will stood apart from the other mourners, though perhaps it was only because they were all so aware of who he was. Some faces he remembered well, some he recognized and some he didn't. It was easy, though, to tell which were Starfleet and which weren't by the uniforms.  
After the ceremony, Will had to stand alone to receive condolences. There was no other family to help shoulder the burden. Deanna and the Captain weren't far though, and his other friends from Enterprise were spread out too. They were his family, and he drew comfort from them.  
The line was dwindling down. There were only a few people left, most of them close friends of his.  
"Commander" Admiral Popkins, an elderly gentleman that Will had always regarded with fondness, shook his hand, "I'm so sorry. Kyle Riker was a great man...and a good friend" Will nodded his acceptance, though personally he couldn't agree with either statement. The Admiral moved off and this time Will was greeted with a smile.  
"Dr. Polaski" he smiled back, a genuine smile this time, and took her hand in both of his, "It was good of you to come" The blonde woman looked a few years older than when he'd last seen her, when she had served aboard the Enterprise.  
"I was sorry to hear he was gone" she replied, "But I'm glad to see you again. How have you been doing? Still playing Paresi Squares like you're 18?"  
Will chuckled, "I've had to cut back a little"  
"Don't believe him" Deanna joked, joining the two along with the Captain.  
"If anything, he's been playing even more since you left us, Doctor" Jean-Luc added.  
"Councilor, Captain" Polaski nodded, "How are the both of you?"  
"I'm fine" Deanna answered with her usual quick smile.  
"We've all been doing well" the Captain said, "As have you, so I've heard"  
"Ah, well" the Doctor demurred. The others from the crew joined them to say hello again and they all stood around chatting for a few moments. Finally, though, Geordi said something about getting back to the engines and he and Data beamed back up to the ship. Dr. Crusher, Wesley and Worf quickly followed suit.  
"Well, I guess I should get going too. It was nice to see you all again" Polaski said with a final smile for them all.  
"You too" Captain Picard replied.  
"Thanks again, for coming" Will added. Polaski smiled and left.  
Will took stock of his surroundings one last time. It was strange to be back in Alaska. He realized he hadn't been back, not even once, since he'd left as just a kid to join the Academy. It was late spring, and everything was bright green and blooming. The season never lasted long, and in a few months the snow would start to cover it all again. But it was beautiful for now. Childhood memories roamed freely though his mind, though he was trying to remember only the good. He and his father may have reconciled, but they had still never been close. Neither had ever truly forgiven each other.  
Will took a final breath, glanced at the headstone bearing the Riker name, and turned to follow his friends back up to the ship.  
"Who's that?" Deanna's question stopped him. She was pointing toward the road that led into the small town. There were two people making their way swiftly towards the grave, a middle aged man and a young woman. Something about the girl startled Will, though he couldn't exactly tell what yet.  
"I don't know" he replied, "You go on. I'll take care of it"  
"Are you sure?" Deanna asked, a worried look in her eyes.  
"Yes" Will answered.  
"Just let us know when you're ready" the Captain told him and then the two were gone in the blue flash of the transporters. The man and the girl were just reaching Will.  
"Can I help you with something?" he asked.  
"Commander William Riker?" the man asked, slightly out of breath. He was somewhat stout.  
"That's me" Will nodded. He glanced at the girl. She was glaring at him.  
"Ah, good. I wasn't completely sure I'd found the right place! But it doesn't matter now. Of course, there is a bit of legality involved, but you needn't come all the way to Bolgara, you can just send me everything later" the man babbled quickly, trying to hand a stack of discs to Will.  
"Wait, wait" Will stopped him, "I'm a little confused. Who are you?"  
"Why, I'm Frank Dillard of course" the man answered, "I took care of all of your father's affairs on Bolgara"  
"Bolgara" Will repeated. It was a small planet with limited interaction with the Federation, though it was a member. He couldn't imagine what business his father had had there.  
"Yes. A portion of Miranda's boarding fees is still due, but I expect you won't have any problem paying that off with a Commander's account. I suppose I should have tried harder to contact you, but there was very little time you see. There was only one transport leaving for Earth. As it was, we only just barely made it! I just assumed you would be able to handle it all" the man rattled off. Will was starting to get an ominous feeling in his chest, along with the growing confusion. He had thought all of his father's affairs had been in order, that he could forget about it now.  
"Handle all of what?" He asked, "Who's Miranda?" Dillard looked at him, confounded.  
"Why, she is of course" he nodded at the girl, whose look, if possible, had darkened even more, "Miranda Riker"  
"Riker?" Now it was Will's turn to be surprised. It wasn't often he ever met anyone with his own last name.  
"Of course" Dillard nodded vigorously, "Miranda Riker. Kyle Riker's daughter. Your sister"  
For a second, Will just stared. His sister? What was the man talking about? He didn't have a sister. He didn't have any siblings at all. He didn't even have any cousins. He looked back and forth between the two, trying to think of how exactly to tell them they were crazy, when all of the sudden it hit him: The thing that had startled him when he'd first seen her.  
She looked just like him! 


	2. Riker Number 2

The Ties That Bind

This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.  
  
To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?  
  
Miranda glared at her reflection in the table. She had taken the seat farthest from Will, which he had not noticed as of yet. Dillard had neatly disappeared while Will's head had still been reeling, and as the Enterprise had interrupted a mission for his father's funeral, he'd had no choice but to bring his "sister" on board while he tried to figure everything out. He had immediately had the Captain, Deanna and Dr. Crusher join him in the observation lounge. They, like he, had been astounded.  
"Are we sure?" Jean-Luc asked, acting more as a friend than a Captain. Dr. Crusher nodded.  
"The DNA matches" she replied, with a quick glance at Will.  
"I just can't believe he never told you" Deanna said, with a glance at the girl, who had still not said a single thing since she'd shown up.  
"I can" Will muttered, and glanced at Miranda. His sister. He had a sister and his father had never even bothered to tell him? He'd just abandoned her on some planet and forgotten about her. Why? The idea that this was some elaborate trick by...anyone...crossed his mind. Another glance at her, however, banished that idea. It wasn't just her dark brown hair, blue eyes and tall lanky form. The look on her face was one that he recognized, one that he had worn often enough as a teen. His father had left him too.  
"Well, what do you plan to do?" the Captain asked. Miranda's head lifted just a bit, but Deanna was the only one who noticed. The Councilor could barely read the girl, but what she did feel was disturbing. She would have to say something to Will.  
"I have legal custody" Will said, finally turning to the young woman in question, "I'm not my...our father" he said, quickly amending the familiar pronoun, "I won't just leave you on some planet" Will waited for her to say something, thank him, but she remained silent. She lifted her head and caught his eyes, but did nothing more than hold his gaze. Deanna flinched under the pressure of the tension that was developing. She could already tell there was going to be some difficulty in making this relationship work.  
"Well" Jean-Luc said with a large smile when it was apparent that Miranda was not going to reply, "It'll be a pleasure to have you with us, Miranda" She flicked a look at him, minus the daggers she was apparently saving for Will, and did not reply. An uncomfortable moment was developing again.  
"Your things should be aboard by now" Will told her, standing, "Why don't I show you to your quarters?"  
"It was nice meeting you!" Deanna called as the young woman followed her older brother out. Miranda didn't even bother to acknowledge.  
Will remained just as silent as she in the turbo lift, taking the few moments to study her a bit. The top of her head reached his chin and was covered in the same super straight, find dark brown hair that his was. She had a strong jawline, and Will thought her eyes had the same look as his. She was well proportioned, quite lovely really, despite the surly look on her face. Her top was strapless and flowy, reaching about mid thigh, and was pruple. The pants she wore were a sort of swirl of purple and blue and while not tight, were not loose either. It wasn't exactly a ship appropriate outfit, which he would remember to talk to her about later. He was still just trying to cope with the idea that she was his sister. How did one treat a sibling so young? He was old enough to be her father himself! And he was her guardian. Should he set rules, be a parent figure? Or was she too old for that? So many questions were rolling through his mind he almost missed the fact that the doors had opened.  
"This way" he let her precede him and led her to her quarters. They already had her name on the door. IT slid open and the siblings stepped in. There were a few suitcases and quite a few boxes sitting just inside. She must have had rather large quarters back on Bolgara.  
"Well, it looks like everything made it" he said, as she checked the boxes, "The replicator is over here, and I think you can find everything else. My quarters are on the next deck up" She didn't respond and actually kept her back to him. Will sighed, starting to get a little annoyed with her attitude.  
"Look, I've got some work to do, so I'll leave you to unpack" he said, snapping a little more than he'd meant to, "I'll be back in a couple of hours to show you around" Again she made no response so he turned and left. He didn't know where he was going until he found himself in Deanna's office, pacing in front of the couch. Dillard had left all of Miranda's school records and her personality profile, which Will had given the Councilor. She had just been reading it when he'd come in, and her concern for Miranda had only grown. Judging from Will's agitated state, there was good cause.  
"You're upset" she said.  
"Yes I'm upset!" he cried, "A girl shows up out of nowhere, a sister my father never bothered to tell me about, she won't talk to me, she glares at me like I've got a price on her head, and I know nothing about her! What am I supposed to do with her?" And with that he flopped on the couch, exasperated.  
"Well, first of all, her name is Miranda Leslie Riker, and she's 16 years old" Deanna told him in her calm, councilor voice.  
"16! He kept this secret from me for 16 years!" Was all he could say.  
"Her mother was a half Betazoid woman named Valerie Marcus" Deanna continued, "It doesn't say in her record whether Miranda is empathic"  
"Empathic" Will repeated, absorbing the information.  
"Will, if she's been acting coldly toward you, maybe it's because she can feel all the anger and frustration you're feeling. She's probably assumed that you're angry at her, that you don't want her here, maybe even that you're ashamed of her" Deanna tried to explain to him.  
"Why would she think that?" he wanted to know.  
"Her father abandoned her on some rural planet to be raised by people he didn't even know, Will! He kept her a secret from her only other relative, her brother. He treated her like a mistake, one that he had to hide from the world. It's natural that all the ill feelings she had for him over the years would transfer to you as a representative of what he was hiding her from" Will didn't say anything, having to accept what his Imzadi told him was true. Deanna knew he was having a hard time with this. Will was used to everybody liking him right away, and he tended to get very defensive when someone didn't. He was going to have to be very patient with Miranda and it wasn't going to be easy.  
"She's very smart, Will. She's well beyond her age level, academically. But she's never had any friends, according to her file, and she's been know to get into some trouble. You need to show her that you're not ashamed of her, that she's not some dirty little secret to you" Will was not looking enthusiastic, "Take her out, introduce her to your friends, show her around the ship, try to get her involved in something!" Deanna joined him on the couch, trying to show her support, "Why don't you bring her over for dinner tonight. I'd like to get to know her, and maybe it'll get you two talking"  
Will thought about it for a moment, then nodded. He had to do something.


	3. Deanna, Dinner and Data

The Ties That Bind

This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.  
  
To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?  
  
Miranda cradled a porcelain figure in her hand. She couldn't remember what it was, but it was one of her favorites. Something she'd picked up at the old antique shop down the street from one of her housing complexes. She set it on a shelf and stood back to admire it. The bright white surface stood out against the darker colored books on the shelves around it.  
Miranda sighed and glanced around the quarters again. They were spacious and well furnished, as befit the sister of the first officer, but luxury was nothing to her. Kyle Riker had, at least, not been stingy in her living allowances. Still, the rooms lacked something. They just weren't her style. There were no large windows letting the fragrant daylight in, the décor was all muted and her beloved antiques lent only a more somber feel to everything.  
Never mind though. When Will dumped her, she would find something more her taste. Something with bright neon colors perhaps.  
The door chimed. Miranda opened her mouth, then snapped it shut again. It was Will, she could tell. She hated that she could feel him so much better than she could anyone else. She was not a strong empath, but Will might as well have been an open book to her. It had to be a blood thing.  
Instead of speaking, she hit the open button and quickly spun away again. She didn't figure she could go forever without talking to him, but it hadn't been forever yet. Besides, she really had nothing to say to him.  
He glanced at the empty boxes.  
"I see you've finished unpacking" he said. His emotions were less forceful now, but she could still feel the currents of betrayal coursing through him. And what right did he have to feel betrayed? He was the one their father had accepted, claimed, raised! He was the one who was the first officer on the Federation's flagship, with the friends and the happy life! Little mister perfect had to go and feel all betrayed because she existed! Well, it wasn't her fault and if it'd been up to her she would've chosen not to have been born too!  
"Some interesting things here" he commented, studying one of her paintings. Miranda didn't say anything, she just looked at him. He looked back. There was no denying the family resemblance, and Miranda was at least glad he was a good looking sort of man. Even if she did hate him.  
"My friend Deanna's invited us to dinner" he told her, and she could feel his relief and a hint of pleasure. Deanna. Councilor Troi. She had been the dark haired one, the one that seemed a bit odd...not quite human. Miranda was intrigued, though she tried to hide it.  
She'd been quiet long enough for Will to get uncomfortable.  
"I could wait for you to change" he said, glancing at the couch. So her outfit had bothered him. She'd intentionally worn the most provocative outfit she had, simply to disturb him. But they kept the temperature on this ship lower than she was used to and she was cold. She spun around and headed for the closet, firmly telling herself she was not complying to his wish, she was merely cold.  
He stood immediately when she returned, this time in a long sleeved green wrap, and his lips curled up. He was good at making his fake smiles look real, Miranda noted, probably from practice at fancy parties with all the right people. She knew he was an ambitious man. Life father, like son.  
The trip up a deck wasn't long, but he talked the whole time.  
"I think you'll like Deanna" he told her, "She and I have been friends for a long time. We met on Betazed, she's half Betazoid. Her mother is actually the Daughter of the Fifth House"  
Miranda nodded to herself. She knew there had been something alien about the woman. She had no idea what most Betazoids looked like, but they must be fairly human for her to pass so well. The thing about her mother meant nothing to Miranda.  
Will pressed the button and the door opened right away. The short woman with the lustrous dark hair was there to greet them with a big smile, though hers seemed genuine.  
"Hello, Will. Hello, Miranda. I'm glad you came" Miranda eyed the room as the door slid quickly closed behind her. There were the same soothing muted colors that must be the ship wide décor. Deanna had accented it with feminine touches, all adding to the comfortable ambiance. It was easy to tell a well-trained Councilor lived here, though Miranda wondered if the woman had done it consciously or not.  
"Well, I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs" Deanna said, heading for the already prepared table, "It's one of my favorites" Miranda took the only available seat, the one right across from her brother, and stared down. There was a mess of pasta, red sauce and meat on her plate. She carefully poked at it.  
"Don't tell me you've never had spaghetti before!" Will exclaimed. She looked up at him and shrugged. So what if she'd never had his weird food? Bet he'd never had Bolagarian Ka Dash pastries.  
"You'll have to make it for us sometime" Deanna's voice said, but her mouth was busy chewing. Miranda's eyes widened, realizing she'd heard the comment in her head.  
Oh no! It was getting worse! She'd finally just gotten used to feeling other people's emotions, now she was going to start hearing their thoughts too? What kind of freak was she?  
"Miranda are you all right?" Deanna asked, out loud this time. Will was giving her an odd look.  
/Haven't you ever spoken telepathically before?/ Deanna asked silently again. Miranda leapt out of her chair, wordlessly. It hadn't registered yet that these were comments directed at her, not private thoughts she'd picked up on. Her own wild terror was overriding everything, and she bolted.  
"Miranda!" Will called after her but she was already gone.  
"My god, Will!" Deanna breathed before he could get up to chase her, "She doesn't know!"  
  
Miranda took the turbo lift down a few decks and then continued her mad dash through the corridors. She could barely see, she was moving so fast, and so when she ran right into someone, she fell straight over backwards. She lay on the floor for a few seconds, catching her breath, until a strange looking man with yellow eyes bent over her.  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
"I'm fine" Miranda told him and let him help her up.  
"I should take you to sickbay" he said, "You may have been injured"  
"No, no. I'm fine. I'm just..." Miranda stopped and stared at him. There was something wrong about him. It wasn't just the extremely pale skin and odd eyes, it was as if he wasn't there, in her mind! He was an emotional blank spot.  
"What are you?" she demanded, realizing she sounded a bit crude, but too fascinated to care.  
"I am an android" he replied.  
"A what?" she asked, relaxing.  
"An artificial life form" he explained. Now that struck Miranda as odd.  
"How can a life be artificial?"  
"I was made by a man named Noonian Soong" he answered.  
"And I was made by a man named Kyle, what's your point?" The man's head tilted.  
"I was built of mechanical parts. I am not a biological life form" he said. Miranda rolled her eyes. People could be so dense sometimes.  
"But you still classify yourself as alive, right?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, how can you fake being alive? You're either life, or you're an inanimate object. Even a tree is alive"  
"An interesting position. My name is Data"  
"I'm Miranda" she replied.  
"Were you on your way somewhere, Miranda?" Data asked. Miranda shrugged.  
"Not really" she said, and started following the odd man down the corridor.  
An hour later found her finishing a cup of tea in his quarters. It was an odd set of rooms; he had converted the bedroom area into a sort of office with his own computer system in it. The rest of the apartment was decorated with taste, objects d'art sitting about everywhere. Data had been telling Miranda about his quest to become more human and some of the things he had recently learned. She was especially interested in his artwork, though she didn't mention it. She was actually in the process of studying a couple of his paintings when his door chimed.  
"Excuse me" he said, (he was extremely polite) and went to answer the door. Miranda knew it the second he stepped in. He ruined the tranquility of Data's quarters.  
"Data, I'm looking for a girl. She's..." Will stopped as soon as he looked up and noticed she was standing right there, "here. Miranda. I've been look for you everywhere. Are you all right?" Miranda chose to keep her silence, wishing he'd never found her. She shrugged at him.  
"Miranda and I have been discussing her views on what defines life, particularly in respect to artificial life" Data told the Commander, who cocked a brow.  
"Really" he said, "I didn't know she could actually speak"  
"She is quite articulate" Data replied, completely missing the undercurrent. Will and Miranda stared at each other for a moment until Data realized this was one of those times a third party needed to interrupt the silence.  
"Will Miranda be staying on the Enterprise?" he asked, realizing that he didn't know. Will broke their eye lock to look at Data.  
"She didn't tell you?" Data cocked his head to the side. Will put on a big grin, one Miranda could see right through, and waved an arm at her.  
"Data, meet Miranda Riker" he said, "My sister"


	4. Making Friends

The Ties That Bind This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.  
  
To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?  
  
Deanna was waiting in Will's quarters when they got there. Miranda was immediately tense. She wanted to run again, but knew they were already going to be asking a lot questions.  
/It's all right! There's nothing wrong with you!/ Deanna told her quickly, "Why don't you come and sit down" she added aloud. Miranda looked at her warily, but took a seat on the opposite end of the couch.  
"Miranda, how much do you know about your mother?" the dark haired woman asked. The young girl shrugged. She hated to admit how much she didn't know. She hated to talk about her mother.  
"Did you know she was half Betazoid like me?" Deanna persisted. Miranda shook her head woefully.  
"Nobody every told you?" Will demanded. She could feel his indignation and it surprised her. But, he was a Starfleet Commander, he felt indignation on other people's behalf all the time. She wasn't special. IT wasn't because he cared for her. He was ashamed of her, wished she'd never been born. Just like their father.  
"Miranda" Deanna tried to reach for her hand but she pulled back, "Your mother was half Betazoid. Betazoids are naturally telepathic. It's something that developed naturally on our world. That means your mother was empathic, like I am. She could read other people's feelings. So can you, because you're part Betazoid. Do you understand?"  
Miranda just looked back and forth between the woman and her brother. Deanna wasn't lying, but that didn't mean it was all true.  
/You don't believe me/ Miranda snapped her gaze over to Troi.  
/Why should I?/ she asked, as a sort of test.  
/Because you're proving it's true by speaking telepathically/ Deanna replied, /And why would I lie?/  
/How do I know? People are weird, they'll lie about lots of things/ Miranda replied, surprised at how natural this really did feel.  
/I don't./  
/That's what you say/ Miranda quipped. There was a pause. Will was remaining quiet, aware of what was going on.  
/You said empathic/ Miranda finally pointed out.  
/Yes. But also telepathic, with other telepaths/ Deanna answered, glad to be getting somewhere.  
/So, I like, couldn't talk to him?/ Miranda asked, indicating Will.  
/No. A full Betazoid, like my mother, could, but anything less than that leaves only the empathic genes/ Deanna explained. Miranda digested this. She threw a look at her brother, wondering what he thought of all of this.  
/Will's a wonderful man, if you give him a chance/ Miranda snorted.  
/I'll bet he is/ she replied truthfully, liking this whole talking without talking thing. Maybe she could get away with never speaking to him. There was Data to talk to, and Deanna didn't seem to bad, though she'd have to be careful what she said to her.  
"Look, why don't you come and see me tomorrow?" Troi suggested out loud, "I can explain more then"  
"You can come after school" Will added. Miranda held back a snort. She hadn't bothered to actually go to classes for years. She wouldn't mention that. If he thought she was at school all day, at least she wouldn't have to worry about him popping in, giving her most of the day to herself. She glanced at Deanna, hoping she hadn't heard that. The woman didn't say anything, though, so Miranda just shrugged.  
"Good" Deanna grinned, obviously excited about the prospect, which made Miranda suspicious. But never mind.  
"Well, if you're going to school tomorrow, you should probably be getting to bed" Will said, standing.  
/No one's told me it was bed time since I was ten/ Miranda told Deanna, /Is he always like this?/ Something about that made Deanna frown inwardly. The girl was very bitter toward her brother. She didn't reply. The truth was, he was always like this. He was always taking charge. Usually, though, everybody was happy enough to follow. Miranda was not one of those personalities though.  
"We'll see you tomorrow then" the Councilor said instead. They said goodnight and Will walked Miranda back down to her room.  
"Well, you've had an eventful first day aboard" he said. Miranda spun around to pin him with one of her very efficient glares. She could see the relaxation fade from his eyes.  
/Oh no, brother. I'm not won over that easy. I don't like you, and I don't plan on starting to/ she thought at him. Of course, he couldn't hear her. Still, he seemed to pick up on her feelings because he just gave her a short nod.  
"Goodnight, then" he said, and left.  
Alone at last, Miranda sighed and flopped into a chair. She blinked at herself, wishing she felt sleepy. Bolgara's rotation happened to be close to Earth's, and therefore Enterprise's, but she had always been more of a night person. She loved the cool quiet, the moon, the feeling that the whole world around her was asleep and she was free.  
There was no real night on a starship. At least a third of the crew was always up. The ship, after all, needed to be monitored at all times. Miranda felt like going for a walk, but she did not feel like running into anyone. The notion of going to see Data, who never slept, entered her head, but she pushed it aside. He would no doubt end up telling Will and that wouldn't do. She could tell that Will was a speech giver.  
So instead she asked for some music, something Irish, and pulled a book off the shelf. The Once and Future King was one of her favorites.  
The next morning found her being awoken in the same chair she'd fallen asleep in. It was not an unusual occurrence.  
Her door buzzer was ringing. Miranda pulled herself up and went to answer it, her eyes still half closed.  
"Hi!" a cheery voice assailed her ears. There was a boy, probably not much younger than herself, standing in front of her. He had a big smile on his face, as if expecting she would be happy that he had so rudely awakened her. His hair was all combed and he wore a strange gray one-piece outfit. (They were popular at the moment, but Miranda hated them)  
"Hi" she replied slowly.  
"My name's Wesley Crusher" he told her in the same cheerful manner, "You're Miranda, right?" Miranda frowned.  
"Yeah"  
"I'm supposed to show you around a little, take you down to the school" he told her. She rolled her eyes and stepped back to let him in.  
"My brother send you down here?" she asked, fetching herself something to drink.  
"Commander Riker? No, my mother actually. She thought it might be better if someone your own age showed you around" he replied. Miranda took her seat again.  
"Your mother, huh? That be Dr. Crusher?" she asked.  
"Yeah, you met her yesterday. She said you've come to live with the Commander since your father died. You'll love the Enterprise! There's all sorts of cool stuff to do" Miranda resisted curbing the boy's enthusiasm. Most people, she'd noticed, were happy with their lives. There was no reason to go around popping their bubbles.  
"Like what?" she asked.  
"Well, there's the gym, and the gardens, oh, and the holidecks! You'll love the holidecks" Now this caught Miranda's attention. She of course knew what a holideck was, but the only ones on Bolgara had been in the somewhat more unsavory areas of the larger cities. Therefore, she had never actually seen one.  
"A holideck, huh? Everybody allowed to use those?"  
"Sure. I've got some really great programs" Wesley replied, again enthusiastically.  
"You can make your own programs?"  
"Sure. Hey, if you want, I could take you down this evening, after my Bridge duties" he offered. Miranda instinctively drew inwards, suspicious of his offer. But she could feel his sincerity. He was a very honest person, it was easy to read him. There were some benefits to this empathic gig.  
"Hey, speaking of duties, we better get to classes!" Wesley stood, expecting her to follow suit. She stayed in her chair.  
"I'm not going"  
"Huh? How come?" Miranda shrugged.  
"Why should I?" she asked, "William's the one who signed me up, or whatever. I haven't actually gone to school in two years. What's the use? I'm the top of my class in everything except math, and who needs math?" This was actually a speech she'd prepared for Deanna, but young Wesley here was good practice. He looked at her, completely surprised and somewhat uncomfortable. After all, this was the 24th century and things were perfect, or at least nearly so. Human beings didn't have problems with jealousy and hate and unfairness or anything petty like that anymore. They certainly didn't disobey orders from their older brothers.  
He finally recovered though, and apparently decided not to argue.  
"Well, I'm pretty good at math" he offered, "I'd be glad to help if you ever need some" Miranda gave him a bemused smile.  
"Thanks. You better get going. But if you want to show me the holideck later, that'd be cool"  
"Cool! Okay, well, I'll see you later!" Wesley said and actually waved before the door closed on him. 


	5. First Impressions

**The Ties That Bind**

**This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.**

To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?

Will made an official announcement that morning at the senior staff meeting. Worf and Geordi were actually the only ones who hadn't known.

"We're having a sort of welcome on board party for her tonight, in Will's quarters" Deanna told them.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd all come" Will added. Everyone, of course, said they would. Even Worf, who generally hated social gatherings. Actually, Miranda very much reminded Deanna of Worf, now that she thought about it. They actually might hit it off.

"Wow! I mean, I can't believe the Commander has a sister!" Geordi exclaimed to Data on their way back to Engineering, "And his father never told him" Then Geordi chuckled, "Ooo, I can just imagine what this kids' going to be like"

"She is very pleasant" Data told him.

"Wait, you met her?" Geordi asked.

"She ran into me last night. She has some very interesting views on life" Data replied.

"You had a conversation about life?" Geordi repeated, somewhat disbelieving, though he knew Data never lied. With the exception of Wesley, Geordi found most 16 year olds to be somewhat less than philosophical. But then, he wouldn't put anything past a Riker.

"I have a feeling life's about to get a little more interesting around here" Geordi finished and Data didn't disagree.

That afternoon, while Miranda was in Deanna's office explaining why she hadn't gone to school and practicing her telepathic abilities, Beverly was asking the only other person who'd had interaction with her what he'd thought of her.

"I don't know" Wesley replied truthfully, "She was nice I guess, but, well, odd. She's not like Commander Riker at all"

"Really?!" Beverly exclaimed. She had thought the girl a bit quiet when they'd initially met, but had chalked it up to a traumatic event.

"Yeah. It was almost like she didn't want me there, like she was afraid I'd hurt her or something" Wesley expanded.

"Deanna said she had a difficult childhood. She's probably just not used to people being nice to her" his mother told him, "It may just take some time for her to get used to you" Wesley was about to reply but his com stopped him.

"Riker to Ensign Crusher"

"I'm here Commander" Wesley replied.

"Wes, would you do me a favor? Bring my sister to my quarters tonight?" Will asked.

"What for Commander?" Wes asked.

"Just tell her I want her to meet some people" Will replied.

"Okay" Wes agreed, sounding dubious. The Commander thanked him and Wes took off to work. When he showed up at Miranda's he was a little nervous. But Miranda opened the door with a smile. It made her look stunning and Wesley stared for just a second.

"Hey!" she greeted him, "We going to the holideck?"

"Oh, uh, well, actually" Wesley recovered, "I'm supposed to take you to the Commander's quarters. There's some people he want s you to meet" Miranda's smile immediately disappeared.

"You know you don't have to do everything he tells you to" she replied, but joined a confused Wesley in the corridor.

"So you work on the Bridge, huh?" she continued without giving him time to answer, "What are you, some kind of egghead?"

"Huh?" Wesley had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know...like, really smart?" Miranda expounded, not detailing the more derogatory meaning.

"Oh. Well, I guess" Wes answered humbly, "I mean, I'm pretty good at science and stuff" Miranda rolled her eyes, recognizing an understatement when she heard one. But by then they had reached Will's quarters, and so she put her mask of annoyed indifference back on.

The first person she was upon entering was Worf, and it took her slightly aback. She had never before encountered a Klingon, Bolgara being almost completely inhabited by humans.

"Ah, Miranda, there you are" Will said, noticing that she'd come in, "Mr. Worf, I'd like you to meet my sister, Miranda. Miranda, Worf is our Security Chief"

"It is nice to meet you" Worf replied, and Miranda could feel how uncomfortable he was. He did not spend much time with human teenagers. Miranda simply nodded.

"So this must be her" a cheerful voice said and the party turned to include Geordi and Deanna.

"That's her" Deanna affirmed with a smile. Miranda tried to hide her surprise and focused her gaze away from the strange eyewear the smiling man wore.

/Geordi's blind/ Deanna explained telepathically, / The VISOR lets him see/

"Not that there was any doubt" Geordi continued, "Talk about family resemblance"

"The legendary Riker good looks" Will agreed, and lifted an arm around Miranda's shoulders. She quickly shrugged it off and gave him an angry glare before stomping off across the room to talk to Data.

"Miranda!" Deanna cried. Geordi raised his eyebrows.

"Missed the gene for the Riker charm, huh?"

"Will..." Deanna started but Will cut her off.

"It's all right" he said, "Guess she just hasn't gotten used to the idea yet" What idea that was, he didn't say, and as Data wasn't standing there, no one asked. He reintroduced Miranda to the rest of the command crew, though he was noticeably much more rigid and formal, as if introducing a visiting diginitary.

Data noticed and questioned Geordi about it.

"Yeah. It's like putting a Romulan and Worf together" Geordi replied.

"I have noticed that Miranda is not speaking to the Commander" Data said.

"She may not be speaking, Data, but she's saying a lot. She can't stand him"

"You have a younger sister, Geordi. Did you often quarrel?" Data asked.

"Sure, we had our fights" Geordi told him, "All siblings do, but nothing like this. This is...well, serious"

The night ended much earlier than anyone expected. The tension between Will and Miranda created an uncomfortable atmosphere that everyone wished to escape.


	6. A Friendly Intervention

**The Ties That Bind**

**This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.**

**To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?**

It continued like that for a month. Either one of them separate was quite enjoyable, but put them together and it was just torture for everyone.

Miranda most enjoyed the company of Wesley and Data. Wesley had offered to be her science project partner, though she still staunchly refused to go to class. He even gave her assistance with her math homework, which he was surprised to find, she was really bad at. She lounged about in Data's quarters, playing with Spot, when she couldn't sleep. She had even gone to a couple of Worf's classes, but had stopped when he offered to instruct her privately. She didn't like being in large groups, and she was too far behind to really get anywhere in the class.

Will went to her quarters at least four times a week for a silent meal. He would usually start by asking how her day had been, tell her if anything interesting had happened to him. She never replied. A few times he showed up and she wasn't even there, a couple of others Beverly had told him she was joining them for dinner.

Other than this, however, she did not mingle. She didn't go to any of the classes offered, nor to any of the special events that constituted the entertainment on the ship. After Wesley had taught her how to use the holidecks, she spent much of her time there. So much, in fact, that Deanna had started to worry. The relationship was starting to take its toll on Will, too, and neither sibling wished to talk about it. The Councilor was fairly sure she wouldn't be able to get Miranda to talk, at all, and so decided to seek some help. Intervention was obviously required.

"Councilor" Jean-Luc greeted her as she entered his ready room, "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, sir, I was wondering if I might ask you for something" Deanna replied, taking a seat, "I'm sure you've noticed that Will and his sister, Miranda, don't...get along very well" Jean-Luc leaned back in his chair. He had indeed noticed. Will had not been his usual chipper self ever since the girl had shown up. He was usually agitated whenever the Captain saw him after work hours even. Jean-Luc had actually been intending to speak to the Councilor about it, and told her so.

"The thing is, sir, I'm not sure what I can do about it" Deanna replied, "Her pain goes very deep. She feels as if she's been rejected her entire life, not just by her father, but by Will as well"

"By Will?" Jean-Luc repeated, surprised.

"I found these in her file" Deanna handed him a disc to read, "Only the first few were opened, she hasn't even read the rest"

"These are letters from Kyle Riker" Jean-Luc said, "Almost two years worth" Deanna remained silent while the Captain perused through them.

"It's mostly about Will" he finally commented, "He doesn't even bother to ask how she is"

"Implying that he doesn't want her to respond. She's probably been getting them her whole life" Deanna concluded. Jean-Luc sighed deeply. This was indeed a more serious matter than he had at first believed.

"I can sympathize with her feelings of envy" he said, "My father always seemed to favor my older brother as well"

"She's very angry, sir" Deanna went on, "More at her father than at Will, but he's the one she's acting out on"

"Because Kyle's not here" Jean-Luc said.

"Exactly" Both were quiet for a few minutes while Jean-Luc thought about the proposition. Emotional problems were not his forte, though he realized he was in a unique position to perhaps help.

"You just have to talk to her" Deanna urged, "The subject will come up"

So that night, Miranda found him at her door. Deanna had Will over for her part of the intervention, and to keep him from interrupting Jean-Luc.

"Captain" Miranda exclaimed, very surprised to see him, "Um, can I help you?"

"OH, I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing" the Captain replied with a big smile, hoping he sounded convincing. He was always unsure of his acting ability, and he hated to be on stage. If she could feel his nervousness (and being an empathy she probably could) she made no show if it though, and simply invited him in.

"Can I get you something?" she asked politely.

"A cup of tea would be nice" Jean-Luc answered and took a glance around her quarters while she got it. His eyes immediately fixated on the small white figuring situated between some books.

"This is a Tiffinian flute player!" he exclaimed, picking it up very gently, "An original as well! These, these are very rare" His excitement at such a find on his own ship overwhelmed his nervousness and he cradled the small object in his hands with wonder.

"If you say so" Miranda answered bringing him his tea. He carefully replaced the small statue.

"I love old stuff" she admitted, "There was an antique dealer down the street from my boarding house. This old guy named Mr. Wu ran it. He gave me something every year for my birthday and Christmas, but that's my favorite"

"Lang Wu?" Jean-Luc inquired.

"Yeah." Miranda answered, "How'd you know?"

"Lang Wu was one of the greatest archeologists of our time. I've read quite a bit of his work. He knew exactly what he was giving you" the Captain told her, impressed that the old archeologist would entrust something so precious to such a young girl. Lang Wu had been known for being very particular about who he entrusted his finds to. Miranda shrugged.

"I loved his shop. It was really small and dark and crammed full of lots of weird stuff" she smiled at the memory and Jean-Luc was momentarily struck by how much like her brother she might actually be, "That was one of the last things he gave me before he died. He said he wanted me to have it because I liked it so much and didn't even know what it was" She chuckled and ran a finger over it, "I just liked it cause it was a funny little alien playing a flute" This triggered something in Jean-Luc's memory.

"You know, I think he spoke about you once" he said suddenly, and asked the computer to call up Dr. Lang Wu's last symposium on archeology, six months before his death. A delighted looked surfaced in Miranda's eyes as soon as she heard his voice.

"There's a young girl who comes to my shop everyday. She walks around quietly, trailing her fingers over everything. She has no knowledge of what she is looking at, and yet, she always stops for the rarest, most valuable items. She says" and here he paused slightly, "they are pretty." Another pause, "A true archeologist does not look for what is rare and valuable. Instead, he looks for what will touch his heart. He looks for what is pretty"

Miranda's eyes had a mist over them and Jean-Luc realized that she had cared for her Mr. Wu, perhaps the only person who had ever been a friend to her.

"It was very sad when he died" he said, "He left everything in his shop to the San Francisco Museum you know. He called it the Miranda Collection"

"Really?" Miranda asked, hope brimming in her eyes.

"Oh yes. It was quite a conundrum, everybody trying to figure out who this Miranda was. People wrote papers on the subject as I recall. In fact, that entire wing of the San Francisco Museum is called the Miranda Wing"

Miranda laughed out loud, quite startling the Captain. She spent the rest of the evening pulling out every piece Wu had given her and asking him about it. He was more than happy to tell her what he knew, delighted to have a captive audience for his passion.

"Not many people have a true appreciation for archeology" Jean-Luc said, handing back a jade monkey from an ancient Chinese dynasty, "Your brother certainly doesn't" Miranda took the piece back with a frown.

"Wouldn't imagine he had much appreciation for anything" she replied.

"Oh, now there you're wrong" Jean-Luc corrected her, "Will appreciates many things, especially friends _and_ family" Miranda got up to put the monkey away, carefully avoiding his gaze.

"He's really quite a pleasant man you know" he told her, "If you give him a chance. You can't go the rest of your life not speaking to him"

"Why not? We don't have anything to say to each other anyway" she said, spinning around with a brilliant smile on her face.

"I used to think the very same thing. My older brother, Robert, is complete insufferable" Jean-Luc nodded, "We spent our entire lives fighting, and then after I joined Starfleet we almost stopped talking. His son, Renee, was almost ten before I met him or his mother, before I finally went home"

"Why'd you go?" she asked, "If you hated him so much?" Jean-Luc smiled painfully.

"Something...happened. And despite all of our differences, he was still my brother. The only one I had" He let her think about that for a minute before rising.

"You're not alone anymore, Miranda" he told her from the doorway, "William Riker is a good man. He'll be there for you, if you let him"

And then he left.


	7. Breakthrough

**The Ties That Bind**

**This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.**

**To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?**

Will sat at the bar in ten-forward, cradling a drink between his hands, staring into it. His time with Deanna hadn't gone quite as pleasantly. He'd gotten rather upset with her actually.

"Will, you have sister!" she had cried desperately.

"I know that, Deanna!" he cried back.

"But you're not accepting it, Will!" she told him in a somewhat calmer voice, "When you think of her, you immediately think of the betrayal of your father that she represents. You're not thinking of your sister. You're not thinking of Miranda Riker, a young girl whose father abandoned her at birth, who grew up alone on a planet of cool, indifferent strangers without anyone to help her or hug her or love her"

Will had gotten very quiet. Deanna could feel she was pushing him, but there was nothing else to do. She had already told him how delicate Miranda's psyche was, that he was going to have to be patient, kill her with kindness, and prove that she could trust him.

"She needs you Will and you're treating her like she's some spoiled sulking cadet"

"That's because she's acting like one" Will pointed out.

"She's had 16 years of not being able to trust anyone, Will. Of course its going to take some time to convince her that she can trust you"

"She trusts you, and Data and Wesley" Will reminded her, his agitation rising.

"She trusts Wesley because she can control him, Data because he's an android and she doesn't trust me. Not much, anyway" Deanna informed him. These were things she was able to determine easily from her telepathic contact with the young woman.

There had been more, but the important part of the conversation had ended there. It kept replaying in his mind, like a broken record. And the part that kept sticking was that he wasn't thinking of her, just the betrayal she represented.

Was it true? He suddenly knew it was. She was his father's final blow, the latest and last injury. And he couldn't get past that.

"Evening, Commander" a gentle voice disturbed his thoughts. He looked up, blinked at Guinan.

"You're here kind of late" she commented in her soft way, "Having troubles at home?"

"My sister" Will replied, the words sounding odd in his mouth for the first time.

"Ah" Guinan nodded knowingly, though she said nothing more.

"She's been here for a month and I barely know her" he admitted, "I don't know what kind of music she listens to, what her favorite color is...the problem is she won't talk to me"

"You know I had a sister named Gersha that reminds me of your sister" Guinan told him, refilling his drink, "Everybody thought she was a little odd. She didn't really talk to people a lot, so they tended to stay away from her...not talk to her"

Will looked at her for a second and she looked back with that calm pleasant look she always wore.

"You're saying she won't talk to me because I don't want to talk to her" He finally concluded. Guinan inclined her head slightly.

"Well, I haven't met your sister" she replied, "But I wouldn't want to talk to someone who didn't want to talk to me"

It wasn't too late. She was probably still awake. Unless she was one to go to bed early. Or unless Bolgara's rotation was different than theirs. Standing in front of her door, he realized how little he knew about his own sister.

"Come!" she called when he rang. He stepped in and she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Evening, Miranda. How was your day?" he asked, heading right for the replicator to get a drink.

"Fine"

Will stopped in his tracks and spun around. She had gone back to reading her book.

"You speak" he said. She looked up again.

"When there's something to say" Will nodded slowly to himself and retrieved his drink.

"What're you reading?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch opposite her. She looked up again and sighed.

"It's called Sphere. It's by a 20th century author named Michael Chriton" she answered and stopped, daring him to tell her how interesting that was.

He didn't.

"Data's doing a poetry reading tomorrow" he said instead, "I thought you might like to go" Miranda marked her page and put the book down.

"I'm not really into poetry" she said, "More of a reading quietly to myself person"

Will sighed. Deanna was right, this was going to take a lot of time and patience. But he found he had the patience, and knew he had at least two years until she turned 18.

"Well, Dr. Crusher's putting on a play. 'Orpheus Descending' by Tennessee Williams, do you know it?"

"Yeah. Not a bad play" she answered. Will figured that was as close to a yes as he would get.

"Great" he said, "I'll see you tomorrow night then"

She seemed to enjoy the play. She even stopped to compliment one of the players. Yet she remained cool towards Will, speaking only when asked a question or when introduced to someone. The resemblance between the two was again marked on, especially as they had shown up in matching tones of blue, quite unintentionally. Will dropped her off at her quarters, pleased they had gotten through the night without chasing anyone off.

They went on more excursions. He even took her to Curtis Creek. Nothing he did, however, would meet the cool front she presented to him. In the meanwhile, their psychic connection seemed to be growing. Will seemed to be able to pick up on her emotions. He asked Deanna about it, and the Councilor said Miranda was probably broadcasting to him without realizing it.

Miranda was oblivious to this. She filled her days with the holideck and her other hobbies. She split her evenings between Data and Wesley, unless Will or Deanna had plans for her. Occasionally, the Captain would invite her over for tea to talk about some new archeological find. It was the fullest Miranda's life had ever been. Though she still refused to share anything with Will, she found it was difficult to keep everything to yourself when you had friends. So as the months passed, she started to let people in a little more. She took Jean-Luc to Mr. Wu's shop on the holideck and one night, about six months after she'd first come on board, she revealed to Data a secret she'd kept for years.

She was in his quarters, just hanging around and playing with Spot. It was rather late, well into the third shift, but of course Data didn't sleep and he found he actually enjoyed Miranda's silent company.

Tonight he was painting. He did it rather often and Miranda enjoyed watching him, wondering where his creative inspiration came from. He suddenly put his brush down and sat back. Miranda left the cat and went to stand behind him. She regarded it quietly for a few minutes before saying anything. It was Spot. A cubist Spot.

"It's good" she told him. Data quirked an eyebrow.

"I have noticed that humans tend to judge such things by an emotional reaction rather than by the true quality of the artwork" he said.

"Well, of course, Data" Miranda replied, "Because the true quality of the artwork is the emotional reaction it creates"

"I see" he mused, "But is the technical aspect of the work not important?"

"Sure" Miranda agreed, "But only in so far as how it helps create a reaction. Look, I've been painting for years. I'm still no good at technique, but people like what I do because it makes them feel something"

"You paint?" Data perked up. Miranda suddenly realized what she'd said.

"Oh, well, yeah a little. I'm not as good as you or anything" she stammered.

"May I see something?" Data asked. Miranda hesitated. She'd really only shown her work to Mr. Wu. Others had seen some, hanging on her walls, but they had never known they were hers. But then, Data allowed her to watch him paint, and he was a friend. He was like Mr. Wu; he would always tell the truth but he would never hurt her.

"Okay" she answered, "I guess"

So he followed her back to her quarters and she led him to the bed room where she kept them out of sight. She stood back with her arms folded as he went through them, trying to pretend it didn't matter what he thought of them.

"These are very good" he finally told her, drawing one of the canvases out, "I particularly like this one. Who is it?"

"Oh, that's Mr. Wu" Miranda told him, taking it from him and leaning it against the wall, "He was a friend of mine. He ran an antique shop. Captain Picard says he was famous or something."

"I have heard the name" Data replied. The painting was in oils. A dark purple brown color served as a simple background behind the portrait. Data pulled another painting out, a slightly larger one, of a tall purplish tree on top of a hill. It seemed to be blowing in the wind. Data thought this painting would surely invoke a reaction from a human.

"And this?"

"Oh, that's this old tree from back on Bolgara" Miranda explained, "I used to go there to read sometimes" Data nodded. He knew that humans tended to paint things of significance to them. When he found the landscape, he asked about it too.

"That's just...a place I made up" Miranda told him, "It's pretty and peaceful and I thought I might like to go there someday"

"That is not likely to happen" Data told her. She gave him a confused look.

"You made it up" he added and she smiled.

"Maybe somewhere similar then" she laughed.

"It is a beautiful painting" he said. It was a glade, surrounded by a nice looking forest, on a bright day.

"You can...you know...keep it if you want" she offered. Data was on the verge of saying no when he thought that Miranda had probably never before offered anyone one of her paintings.

"Thank you" he said, and put it aside.


	8. Where the Wind Takes You

**The Ties That Bind**

**This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.**

**To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?**

It was a month later and Will had decided to throw Miranda a birthday party.

"Are you sure that's really a good idea, Will?" Deanna asked. During their conversations Deanna had gleamed some facts from the young girl, and the fact that she didn't like surprises was one thing that had become very evident.

"Of course" Will had replied, "Everybody loves a surprise birthday party" So Deanna had let Miranda know more than Will were going to show up at her door.

Will stopped and picked everyone up on the way down. The Captain, of course, had a book for her. Worf had a short knife. They stopped to get Data next and it was then that Will noticed the new painting on Data's wall.

"Is this yours, Data?" he asked, examining the delicate work in the glade.

"No. That is one of Miranda's works" Data replied. He had a paint set for her.

"Miranda did this?" Will was very surprised. He'd had no idea she painted. And he wondered where she'd found a picture of the glade just outside of the town he'd grown up in. Maybe their father had sent it.

"Yes. I have been trying to convince her to show some of her work with mine, but I have been unsuccessful so far" Data answered.

"That reminds me, Will" Jean-Luc started in, "I was wondering if you might allow her to accompany me to Outpost Seven next month. Dr. Long is giving a talk on ancient Tiffinian culture"

"Ancient Tiffinian culture" Will repeated, completely miffed.

"Yes. As I'm sure you know, Miranda is somewhat of a history buff. I'm sure she'd enjoy it. I'm rather looking forward to it myself" the Captain said. Will sucked in another breath. She painted, and she was a history buff. He was guessing the chess set that was his own gift wasn't going to make much of an impression. It bothered him that Data knew his sister better than he did.

"Of course, sir. I'll talk to her about it" he replied to the Captain, and they proceeded down to her quarters. Deanna, Beverly and Wesley were already waiting. Miranda smiled when she opened the door but even Worf could tell she was less than thrilled to see them all.

"Surprise!" Will grinned, careful not to touch her as he entered, "Happy Birthday, Miranda"

"What?" Miranda was surprised. She thought for a second, then said, "OH. Yeah. Guess it is my birthday"

"You forgot your birthday?" Wesley exclaimed, "Boy, that last calculus test must've been harder than I thought!"

"Yeah, well, nobody much bothered about my birthday on Bolgara" Miranda shrugged.

"Well, we're bothering about it" Beverly told her tenderly, with a motherly hug which Miranda bore with grace at least.

"Thanks, Dr. Crusher" she replied. Deanna smiled at the warmth the girl felt for Beverly, the only mother figure she'd ever had.

"Is this a private party or can just anyone pop in?" Miranda spun around and the Councilor was momentarily struck with a sense of panic. A tallish young man was in the doorway with Geordi. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and was probably quite a favorite with the young girls.

"Eddie. What're you doing here?" Miranda asked with venom in her voice. She didn't even speak that way to Will. His big-brother senses perked up and he stepped forward.

"I was assigned the Enterprise last week" Eddie replied, "Commander LaForge mentioned your party. I didn't know you were here. And you never told me you had such a prestigious brother, Randy" The boy oozed charm and confidence, literally. Deanna realized he was telepathic.

"And you are?" Will asked harshly. Geordi seemed to realize he'd made a mistake in bringing the young man because he silently walked into the room past him.

"Ensign Edward Park, sir" the boy replied smartly, though his eyes never left Miranda.

"Ensign Park. Aren't you on 3rd shift in one of the labs?" Will asked. Eddie's eyes still didn't leave Miranda. Will stared at him, though, and after a minute the boy lifted his gaze to Will's.

"I guess I should get going then, sir" he said and nodded at Miranda with a spine chilling smile, "Nice seeing you again, Randy" And with that he turned and disappeared.

"Hey, listen, Miranda. I didn't know. He said he knew you from Bolgara and I thought...."

"It's all right, Geordi" she cut him off, "Eddie can be very persuasive" and she turned away, stopping anyone from asking anything. The party continued on as if nothing had happened, thought the Captain had a word with Worf and the Councilor had a word with Will.

"Did I miss the party?" a calm voice asked.

"Guinan! Of course not!" Will exclaimed, "We're just about to cut the cake. Miranda, this is Guinan"

"Nice to meet you" Miranda said, for once, respectfully.

"Happy Birthday" Guinan replied. She kept an interested eye on Miranda for the rest of the night. Miranda exclaimed happily over each of her gifts, even Will's chess set. The encounter with Eddie had shaken her more than anyone really realized. Eventually, everyone drifted to corners to finish their cake and coffee. Miranda was in a corner by herself, studying the painting Geordi had given her.

"Hello" Miranda turned her head slowly to regard Guinan.

"You're very old, aren't you?" she asked. Guinan almost laughed. It wasn't very often someone surprised her.

"My people are long lived" she replied. Miranda nodded to herself.

"I thought you must be" she said, "You have a calmness about you. I like old people. They don't worry about things, and they know stuff"

"What do you mean?" Guinana asked. She had a feeling there was more to this young woman than it appeared.

"Well, it's like, they've lived their lives, so they don't have to worry about what's going to happen" Miranda told her, "Young people are always running around crazy, trying to plan for a future they can't possibly foresee"  
"And you don't make plans" Guinan concluded.

"Mr. Wu always told me to use my nose and go where the wind takes me" Miranda smiled at Guinan, "Of course, he also said there's no wind in space"

"Mr. Wu sounds like a wise man" Guinan commented.

"He was" Miranda replied. Guinan paused for a second before asking,

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So, if you value Mr. Wu's advice so much, why aren't you following it? The wind brought you to your brother, didn't it?" Miranda frowned.

"Mr. Wu never said you had to like where the wind took you" Guinan nodded, acknowledging the truth in that. She also had to acknowledge that some problems people had to overcome themselves. There was little she could say or do to help Miranda at this point.

"I think, if you took a look around, you'd find this isn't such a bad place to be" was all she could say, and then she left Miranda to get a last piece of cake.


	9. I Hate You

**The Ties That Bind**

**This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.**

**To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?**

"So," Will said conversationally, helping Miranda to clear the plates and cups away from her quarters, "I like your artwork" Data had talked her into parading several of his favorite pieces to her guests. The group, in turn, had finally succeeded in talking her into doing a gallery show with Data.

"It'll be great!" Wesley had exclaimed in that always excited fashion of his, "We can design a whole program on the holodeck" Miranda had agreed with a bemused smile.

"Yeah? Well, whatever" she replied, restacking the canvases. For a second though, she had sounded excited. Will wasn't sure if it was a sign of some sort of acceptance or not, but he decided to push his luck.

"So, are you going to tell me about Park?" Miranda didn't even turn around, but Will saw her stiffen.

"He's no one, it's nothing" she said a little too quickly.

"When people say that, it generally means it is something" Will prodded. There had definitely been something between the two of them. The way Park had looked at her made Will very nervous. And he'd called her "Randy". The way she had reacted to his sudden appearance didn't make Will breathe any easier. It wasn't that she'd been hostile...Miranda was always hostile to almost everyone...it was more the smell of fear rolling off of her.

It was back. She spun around swiftly, her eyes blazing with the look of a cornered animal. A wild wolverine, maybe.

"I said it was nothing, okay!" she yelled, literally.

"Why won't you talk to me" Will asked, keeping his distance.

"Why should I?" she cried back.

"I'm your brother for heavens sake!" Miranda puffed and flicked her dark hair, which she wore down to her waist, over her shoulder. Her blue eyes were like ice and Will saw that flash of Riker determination flare in them. He knew they'd reached a breaking point.

"What does that mean? It means nothing in our case"

"We have more in common than you think" he replied, then smoothed his tone, trying to soothe her, "We both had rough childhoods. It's not like Dad was there for me either. I know how you feel"

"No you don't!" Miranda took a threatening step forward, wild anger raging through her veins so strongly Will could actually feel it, backlash from her empathic abilities, "You don't know a thing! You weren't there!"  
"That's not my fault, Miranda! I would've been there, but I didn't even know you existed!" Will replied.

"No, no he didn't even bother to tell you! I was so horrible he could tell you about me! He hated me! And you're just like him! You hate me!"

"Miranda, I don't hate you!" Will told her desperately. She should be able to tell he wasn't lying, but her own emotions were drowning his out. She was shaking now and Will took a step forward, afraid she would hurt herself.

"Yes you do! Yes you do! You hate me! I hate you! Do you hear me! I hate you! I hate you!" She threw a vase of flowers at him and it exploded against the wall behind him. She rushed at him, clawing and screaming and batting at him.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Will caught her and hugged her close to him, letting her pound away at him.

"I hate you!" she cried again, repeating it like a mantra until finally she burst into tears, sagging into Will, who kissed the top of her head and let her weep.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, until Miranda actually fell asleep standing up. Will carefully lifted her long form and carried her back to the bed. Tear stains were streaked across her face and her hair lay in tangles across the pillow. For the first time, Will noticed the bedding was acid green. The couch was hot yellow. She had found dark purple curtains for the windows. The now shattered vase had been brilliant orange. Will realized what a clash she was, with her antiques and paintings, blended nicely with wild décor. A reflection of her personality. Warm and cold and wise and young all at once.

She whimpered in her sleep and Will turned a loving eye on her. He suddenly thought he'd never seen a more beautiful girl. Not even Deanna could compare. Will suddenly had strong urge to make the universe perfect for her.

He must've watched her for a long time because the next thing he knew he was waking up. She had curled up next to him, her head resting in his lap. For a second, he wondered what had woken him, until she screamed again, and the ship shook at the same time.

"Miranda?" he shook her, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Picard to Riker"

"Captain, there's something wrong with Miranda" Will told him.

"Stay there, I'll be right down" Picard said. Will tapped his badge and Miranda shuddered.

"Riker to Crusher"

"I'm already on my way, Will" Beverly's voice came back, "Can you wake her?"

"I've tried. Her whole body's shaking, Doctor" Will replied.

"I'm coming as fast as I can" the Doctor told him. Will had to stop his sister from rolling off the bed as the ship shook again, accompanied by a scream from Miranda. The door opened and a staggering Deanna entered, still in her night clothes and with her hair in wild tangles.

"My god, Will!" she cried, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know" he answered, "I was hoping you could tell me"  
Deanna shook her head with some obvious discomfort, "All I can hear is her screaming"

Miranda moaned and tossed a bit. Will hauled her into a sitting position and shook her.

"Miranda! Can you hear me? Wake up!" But she was unresponsive. Beverly arrived with the Captain, who had Data, Geordi and Worf in tow.

"Can you tell what's wrong with her Doctor?" Jean-Luc asked.

Beverly frowned at her tricorder readings.

"There is extreme cranial stress. Her neural pathways are overloaded. Sir, I need to get her to sickbay to run further tests" At that second, the ship rocked again and Miranda's scream yet again ripped the air.

"She screams every time the ship shakes" Will reported, "That can't be a coincidence"

"I think you're right, Commander" Geordi agreed. He was reading his own tricorder now, "Sir, if these readings are right, Miranda is the source of the attack on the ship"

"How is that possible?" Deanna, now rubbing her temples, asked.

"Human bodies do radiate a small electrical field" Data explained, "Theoretically, if enhanced enough, it could present a danger to the ship"

"Data, that charge is negligible. It would have to be enhanced a hundred times to cause even the slightest problem for the ship" Beverly argues.

"I am aware of that, Doctor" Data said. Another shriek from Miranda and concurrent roll of the ship seemed to confirm his hypothesis, however.

"How is she doing it, Data?" the Captain asked.

"I do not know, sir"

"Does anyone know anything?" Will demanded angrily, but no one took offense.

"Deanna, what can you tell us?" Jean-Luc inquired instead.

"Nothing, sir" Deanna replied, swallowing hard, "She's in great pain, but that's all. I can't feel or hear anything over her screaming" Another shriek rolled through the ship.

"Sir, I'd still like to take her to sickbay" Beverly said.

"Of course, Doctor" Jean-Luc nodded, and put a hand on Will's shoulder, who was still clutching Miranda's shivering body to his.

"Will" he said softly, "Let us help" So Will lifted her limp body and carried her down to sickbay, the grim look of determination on his face.


	10. Try to Help

**The Ties That Bind**

**This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.**

**To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?**

A few hours later found Troi sedated, unable to handle the mental stress, and the Doctor completely bewildered. Geordi and Data were trying to devise a way of protesting the ship from Miranda's outbursts, so far with no success. Will had yet to leave his sisters side and Jean-Luc could tell he was starting to tire.

"Will, why don't you take a break?" he suggested kindly. Will just shook his head and stood as Beverly entered.

"Doctor, how's she doing?" the Captain asked immediately.

"Not good" Beverly replied, "Look at this" She pulled the cover back to reveal Miranda's arm, which appeared to be healing from severe burn.

"How did this happen?" Jean-Luc demanded, amazed one of Dr. Crusher's patients had been further injured while under her care.

"I don't know" she told him.

"They just appeared" Will added, "First it was bruises. They went away and then the burns appeared"

"Is it possible she's being tortured?" the Captain asked.

"Yes" Beverly answered, "By an entity we can't detect perhaps, or even in her mind" The two men gave her a confused look.

"There have been incidents of the mind inflicting wounds on the body out of sheer belief that they existed"

"Well, let's deal with the tangible first" the Captain said and tapped his badge, "Picard to Worf"

"Aye, sir?"

"Begin a search for any signs of an intruder, an alien presence or any sort of an anomaly" Picard ordered.

"Aye, sir" Worf's grunting voice came back.

"I'll contact Starfleet. Perhaps they can send someone to help" he added, "We'll get to the bottom of this, Will" Will knew the Captain was right, after all it's what they did: got into and out of strange, dangerous situations. Secretly, Will usually found it exhilarating. It was different this time.

"Will, you should get some sleep" Dr. Crusher told him gently some time later, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Or at least go get something to eat" Will was about to shake his head no when the doors opened and Wes and Data walked in.

"Hey, Commander" Wes said without his usual pep.

"We were wondering if we might sit with her for a while" Data asked.

"Go get something to eat, Will" Beverly urged, "I'll let you know the second anything changes" So Will reluctantly rose. He stopped by Deanna's bed before heading out.

"He didn't look so good" Wes commented.

"Miranda isn't doing so well either" his mother said.

"Worf detected no signs of any anamolies" Data replied, "Geordi and I were able to find an effective shield from her electronic bursts by...."

"Yes, I noticed the tremors had stopped" Beverly said before he could go into detail, "I still don't know how she was doing that though"

"Is she going to be okay, Mom?"

"I don't know Wesley" Crusher answered, "I hope so"

"You know, even though she's a little weird, I really like her" Wes told them, "She's kind of...funny. And smart. It's kind of like having a big sister"

"I am fond of her, also" Data added, "I believe she will make an excellent friend"

Beverly smiled at them both, mist in her eyes, and went back to her work.

"How is she doing, Captain?" Worf asked as the Captain reentered the Bridge.

"Not well, Mr. Worf" Jean-Luc replied, surprised Worf had asked. He knew the Klingon had been giving the girl lessons in his particular brand of martial arts, but he was unaware that they had bonded. Apparently they had. It was odd how such a strange girl, fully intent upon pushing everyone away, managed to weedle her way into so many hearts.

"It would be a shame for her to die so young" Worf lamented brusquely, "I believe she will make a fine warrior one day"

"I believe you're right, Mr. Worf" Jean-Luc agreed.

"Sir!" the girl at helm snapped, "The delegate ship is ready to transport"

"Good. Mr. Worf, have Dr. Crusher and Commander Riker meet me in transporter room three" the Captain ordered.

"The sent the strongest telepath that could get here quickly" he was telling his comrades a few minutes later, "The Phillipia had to delay an ambassadorial meeting" Riker nodded his acknowledgment. The Federation was doing him a big favor. When the ambassador appeared on the platform, he was both relieved and annoyed.

"What's the emergency?" Lwaxana Troi demanded, then cringed, lifting a hand to her head, "And who's screaming?"

"My sister" Will replied.

"We think she's being mentally tortured" Beverly added. They started quickly down the corridors, a savage look upon Lwaxana's face.

"Well, of course she's being tortured" she snapped, "I suppose you had to sedate Deanna?"

"Yes" Dr. Crusher answered, "She couldn't withstand the strain"

"I can barely withstand the strain, Doctor" Lwaxana admitted, her pace slowing just a hair, "What about the other telepaths aboard?"

"There's only one, Dr. Solar. She's been complaining of headaches, but I've been able to treat them" Beverly replied, "Actually, I've had quite a few reports of headaches from all the crew"

"I'm surprised a Vulcan is even being affected, though the humans would be susceptible to anything this strong" Lwaxana said, "Your sister has quite a set of lungs"

"Can you help her?" Jean-Luc asked before Will could reply.

"I haven't been able to reach her yet" was all Lwaxana could say. Nurses were buzzing around when they reached sickbay.

"Doctor, there are lesions now" Ogawa reported. Miranda had thin slices all over her body. The cuts on her face were bleeding, those on her arms were swelling and starting to puss.

"My god" Lwaxana paled. The nurses were doing a good job of healing the cuts, but more kept appearing.

"Beverly..."

"We're doing our best, Will" the Doctor replied.

"Lwaxana, if there's anything you can do..." Will trailed off desperately. Lwaxana was already trying. She put a hand on the girl's forehead and pushed as hard as she could. Miranda's terror and anguish tried to overwhelm her and she had to fight to remember who she was; Lwaxana Troi, daughter of the Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed! Yet her arrogance and determination did her no good. The girl's mind was locked away and she could not get to it.

"Mrs. Troi?" Jean-Luc inquired after several minutes. Lwaxana had to take a couple of breaths.

"I can't get to her" she announced, "She was blocking me, rather forcefully in fact"

"So you can't help" Will assumed.

"Not from this end. Let me speak to Deanna" the noble woman answered, unwilling yet to admit defeat.

"Should I wake her?" Beverly inquired.

"No need" Lwaxana demurred and crossed the room to her daughter.

/Mother? What are you doing here?/ a startled and still sedated Deanna asked at the touch of her mother's mind.

/I've come to help/ her mother told her.

/Miranda?/ Deanna asked.

/I can't get to her/ Lwaxana admitted.

/The pain!/ Deanna cried, now conscious enough to feel the tip of the iceberg.

/It's all right, Little One!/ Lwaxana soothed her, brushing her cheek, /Mother's here/ Deanna relaxed slightly, while her friends bore witness to the soft maternal side of Lwaxana Troi.

/Now, Little One, you must think. Who could be hurting the poor girl? It must be someone on the ship/

/Park/ Deanna answered. The pain was starting to get to her now.

/Good, Little One. Go back to sleep now/

/Yes, Mother..../

Lwaxana lifted her head and looked back at those assembled behind her.

"Who is Park?" she asked.

"He is more than any of you could possible be ready to handle" a new, but familiar voice answered. Standing right there beside them was Q!


	11. Kicked Out of the Continuum

**The Ties That Bind**

**This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.**

**To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?**

"Q! I should have known you had something to do with this!" Will exclaimed and may have lunged at the usually cocky, nearly omnipotent being if Miranda hadn't convulsed behind him.

"Q, do you know who is doing this to her?" Beverly asked desperately, realizing at last that she was helpless to save the girl.

"Yes, I do, Doctor" Q answered with a surly expression, "Unfortunately"

"Q" Jean-Luc urged the being harshly.

"What the lovely unconscious Councilor has guessed is true. The young man you know as Park is the cause" Q answered.

"How?" Jean-Luc asked. He chanced a glance in Will's direction. The cuts had stopped appearing on Miranda's body and the already existing ones seemed to be healing. There was fire burning behind the man's eyes, though, a fire that almost disturbed the Captain.

"Park was once part of the Continuum" Q announced, regaining the Captain's attention. "None of us really liked him" Q continued, "He had a nasty feel about him. Liked to torture lesser beings"

"That doesn't sound so different from the Q we know" Will challenged. Q threw a sharp look at the Commander.

"You'd think I was your saving angel compared to him, Riker. He was disgusting. He was the first Q to ever be kicked out of the Continuum"

"If you kicked him out, how is he still able to do this?" Lwaxana demanded, speaking for the first time since Q had appeared. Deanna had told her plenty about this creature already.

"At the time we didn't think to strip him fully of his powers" Q admitted, "To reduce him to full mortality still seemed a bit harsh to us back then. We now see the error of that assessment"

"Why haven't you stopped him before this?" Will demanded.

"He's never attacked someone we like before now" Q replied honestly.

"Someone you like?" Lwaxana repeated, "Of all the pompous things I've ever heard! You're like a child with too many toys, and now that he's gone and stolen one, now you get mad!"

"I really have no idea how Deanna turned out so well with you as a mother!" Q retorted. It looked as if a battle of arrogance was about to ensue, but Miranda yelped in her bed, the slightest of shutters ran through the ship and everybody's attention was brought back to the problem at hand.

"Doctor" Will cried, forced to let go of Miranda's hand as it started to turn to a rotted color. Beverly already has her tricorder out.

"Gang green" she announced, "A result of extreme frostbit" As they watched, Miranda's hand healed itself magically, but then a bare foot began to discolor.

"Sir, she can't take much more of this" the distraught doctor reported, "The human body is just not equipped to handle this kind of strain"

"Q, is there anyway to stop him?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Well, you could try killing him I suppose" Q answered as if trying to think very hard.

"I wouldn't suggest that, Jean-Luc" Lwaxana objected, "With such a strong psychic link it could kill her"

"She's right, Captain" Beverly intoned. Miranda yelped again and a stronger shutter shook the ship.

"LaForge to Captain Picard" Picard tapped his badge.

"Go ahead, Geordi"

"Captain, the field Data and I created around the ship is collapsing. We've started repairs on the damage, but if Miranda continues to send out that electrical pulse at the force she is now we might have a bigger problem on our hands" Geordi reported.

"What kind of problem, Mr. LaForge?" the Captain asked.

"Data thinks the pulse could be interfering with the harmonics of the dilithium chamber. We could lose the hyperdrive" Jean-Luc was now getting anxious. Not only did they have an extremely dangerous and powerful being on the ship torturing one of the crew, but one of the labs had reported an ion storm headed in their direction a few minutes ago. It wasn't due to arrive for another 12 hours, but without hyperdrive they could be in serious trouble.

"Understood" he said, "Do what you can, Mr. LaForge" Jean-Luc turned to Q, hopeful that this other, less dangerous, powerful being could provide an easy solution.

"Q we need to do something now" he said. Q just looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know what you expect me to do, Jean-Luc" he said, "This is out of my hands"

"You're a nearly all powerful being and this is out of your hands?" Will raged, "This is happening to her because of a mistake you and your Continuum made, now help her!"

"I can't!" Q replied sharply, "Not without killing her. You humans and your super fragile minds!" Contrary to what the crew of the Enterprise would believe, he was actually very fond of Miranda, having known her for so many years in the future, and he hated to see her in such pain.

"The only way to save her now is for Park to let her go willingly, which he won't, or for her to break the link, which she can't" he concluded. The humans felt defeated. Q had never actually lied to them. There was nothing the doctor could do, and nothing Lwaxana could....

"Maybe you're wrong" the telepath suddenly said. Q regarded her with an annoyed look.

"You're right that it's power she's lacking" she continued, "But maybe not a matter of psychic power"

"Hmm" Q was thinking, "Will power. Yes. Maybe you're right"

"I don't understand" Beverly admitted.

"If these headaches are anything to tell by, Miranda is very strong psychically" Lwaxana explained, "Maybe enough to fend off this ex-Q, Park"

"And I still don't understand how she's doing that" Beverly pointed out, "She's only half Betazoid"

"But he's torturing with more than physical pain" Q continued, ignoring Beverly's comment, a familiar light entering his eyes, "He's convinced her there's nothing worth her fighting for"

"How do we change her mind?" Will asked.

"First you have to get into her mind" Q replied.

"But I can't get in this way" Lwaxana told him. They were forming a plan together as if old scheming buddies.

"That I think I can help with" Q snapped his fingers with a bright white flash and it was done.


	12. In the Mind's Eye

**The Ties That Bind**

**This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.**

**To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?**

The seven members of the Enterprise's command crew found themselves in a dark room.

"Geordi, Worf, Data! What are you doing here?" the Captain asked as soon as his eyes had adjusted enough to see them.

"I don't know, sir" Geordi answered for them all, sounding very confused.

"If I might, sir, where exactly is here?" Data inquired.

"Good question" Will remarked.

"Don't you recognize it, Commander?" Q emerged from the darkness, "It's your sister's mind"

"How did I get here?" the Councilor asked. She was standing uneasily by Will who hadn't notice her until she spoke.

"Your mother thought I ought to bring you along" Q answered.

"If we're in Miranda's mind," Beverly now asked, "Where is Miranda?"

"I just got you in" Q told them, "You have to find your way around"

"Captain, the human psyche is very complex" Troi started, "We could wander around forever trying to find what we need"

"What we require is some sort of map" Worf said.

"Or a guide" Geordi quipped. The room was slowly growing lighter and they could now tell they were in a library. It was a well adorned library, with a comfy chairs and tables and rows of orderly shelves. There were plenty of books, but no maps. There was, however, a surprise crumpled up in a corner.

It was a small girl, seven or eight years old at the most. Her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders in dirty knots and there was a smudge of dirt on her nose. The smock she wore had at one time been decent, but was now ripped along the hem and looked as if it hadn't been washed in a long while. She stood cautiously, her small body tense and ready to fight.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, "You aren't supposed to be here, this is my place!" The library, which a moment ago had been grand, had now lost all it's luster. The curtains became patched and moldy. The furniture was now broken and much of it was strewn about. Half of the shelves were empty and heavy with dust, and those books that had been left were disintegrating. The Enterprise crew were shocked by the changed conditions.

"My name is Jean-Luc" the Captain told the girl, "I'm afraid we're lost" But the little girl didn't seem to hear him. Her piercing blue eyes were set on Will.

"Will" Deanna said quietly, "I think you're the only one she can see"

"Me?" Will repeated.

"Yes, you, stupid!" the little girl replied, "Who else would I be talking to"

"You're the only she would have known at that age. That girl is a younger self image of Miranda" Deanna went on, "This place must be somewhere she played as a child"

"That's Miranda?" Will could hardly believe it. She was filthy. She looked as if she hadn't eaten more than some bread crumbs for days and there were numerous little bruises and cuts all over her tiny body. He determined that as soon as they'd gotten out of this, he was going to sit down and make her tell him everything.

"Yes, I'm Miranda" she told him scathingly, "Did you expect a Princess?"  
"Miranda, I'm looking for someone. Another girl. She's in a lot of pain" Will surged forward, afraid of losing time.

"Oh, her" the little Miranda rolled her eyes and picked at the thread bare chair next to her.

"Do you know where she is? Will you take me there?"

"Are you kidding? The monster will eat me!" the little Miranda cried and stepped backwards. The darkness seemed to engulf her and she was gone.

"Well wasn't she sweet?" Q muttered.

"Captain!" Worf cried, "A door!" And sure enough, just where the little waif had disappeared, there was a door.

"Q?" Jean-Luc inquired. The powerful being shrugged his shoulders.

"Councilor?"

"I don't think we'll come to any harm by going through, sir" Deanna answered, "And the fact that it appeared right where she disappeared may have significance"

"All right. Will, you lead the way" the Captain ordered. Will lifted the latch and they stepped through the door...onto a sunny little knoll. A small city lay below and past a small wooded area. There was a single tree growing on top of the hill to which the crew made their way.

"I recognize this" Beverly commented, looking around curiously.

"It is from one of Miranda's paintings" Data informed her, "She said she used to read here"

"Another hiding place" Geordi surmised. As they reached the tree, some form of a willow, Worf's eyes narrowed.

"Sir" he growled quietly, "We are being watched" Before Jean-Luc had the chance to ask for more information, a figure dropped to the ground in front of them....or rather in front of Will.

"Miranda?" Will was just as surprised as he had been by her previous appearance. She was no longer dirty or unusually thin, though she would always be lithe, but her hair had been shorn off by some incapable hand and her clothes were that of a boy. She had a hard look on her face and had a long stick in her hand. In fact, if they hadn't known any better, they all would have thought she was a street boy.

"Do I look like a girl to you, buster?" the 13 or 14 year old asked, trying hard to mask her voice. Will straightened up, assuming his commanding side.

"You look like my sister, Miranda" he told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm Miranda. How'd you find me, and what do you want?"

"You led me here, and I want to help you" Will replied.

"Yeah, you and what army?" Q, who had thus far been very composed, laughed.

"Well, she is delightful, isn't she?" Miranda's knees bent and she lifted the stick up in a defensive position. (Worf practically glowed with pride) She was starring right at Q.

"Q! Where'd you come from?" she demanded, relaxing just a hair. There was a confused look on Will's face.

"You can see him?" he asked.

"Of course I can see him. You think I'm blind or something?"

"Councilor?" the Captain asked.

"She must've met him by the this time" she answered.

"This is all your fault" Miranda snarled at Q, "If you hadn't shown up, he never would have"

"Yes" Q almost sounded sincere, "Sorry about that" Will rounded on him.

"You mean this is all your fault?"

"Of course not" Q answered automatically, then took a second glance at Miranda, "Well, maybe a little" he amended. Rage boiled in Will's chest, but there was precious little time and he couldn't spend it throttling Q. Even now there were signs something was happening. The sun had lost it's brilliance, the tree seemed to be dying and the city below was now nothing but empty buildings. He turned back to Miranda, thankful she hadn't run off.

"We need to find him"

"Uh-uh!" she replied, stepping back hastily, "I'm not going back to that city. You can just forget it" And with that she did run off.

"Park must be in the city then" Geordi said.

"Brilliant deduction" Q muttered. The Enterprise crew ignored him as they began the trek down hill. It didn't take them as long as it should have to get into the city, but then they had no idea where to go.

"Sir" Data nodded to his left. A figure with shoulder length dark hair was just turning a corner. They ran to follow her. Every street they turned down, she was just disappearing from. She seemed to be growing taller and her hair longer, aging as they hurried through the streets she had grown up in. The buildings gave way from shacks to mansions slowly the farther in they moved. They turned a final corner and came to a crashing halt. Miranda was no where to be seen. They stood in the middle of an intersection of four roads.

"Look!" Beverly suddenly pointed to a small corner building. A sign hanging above the door read, "Antiques and Rare Items: Lang Wu"

"Mr. Wu's shop" Jean-Luc said, "Miranda said she lived nearby"

"Its possible they're at her old apartment" Deanna suggested.

"I thought you said Miranda liked her apartment" Geordi objected.

"I did" the Councilor confirmed.

"Why would Park take her somewhere she liked to be tortured?" Data asked.

"Because she felt safe there" Beverly guessed, "It's the natural place for her to retreat to"

"And that's where Park could do the most damage" Q added.

"All right" Will said, "So which way?" They looked down all four converging streets. There were no obvious signs. Most of the buildings were sores with apartments above them. They were all rather drab. It would be nearly impossible to determine...

"Windows" Will suddenly said, pointing to his right. There was sunlight glinting off a large set of windows on the top level of a building not too far away.

"Miranda loves windows" It was the only thing she'd really ever told him about herself, how she loved big windows to let he sunlight and the fresh air in. That building was the only one with large windows.

The group hurried. The inside of the building was as drab as the outside. The stairwell spilled them into a hallway with one door marked "M1." It was a plain wooden door with only one unusual characteristic.

It had no opening device.


	13. Finally In

**The Ties That Bind**

**This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.**

**To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?**

No knob, no handle, no latch, no buttons, no keypad, no nothing. There was no way to open the door.

"Phasers" Worf suggested.

"They won't work" Q replied, "She's locked us out"

"There has to be a way to get in there" Will said, examining the door.

"You could always try talking to it" Q murmured under his breath, but Will heard it. It was worth a shot.

"Miranda Leslie Riker, you open this door right now!" he ordered loudly in his most commanding voice. Nothing happened. "Miranda, this is your brother! I demand that you open this door immediately!" He waited for a second. The door didn't open.

"Will!" Jean-Luc nodded at the door. A knob had appeared. Will quickly grabbed it and pushed the door open. They stepped through one at a time....and each fell to their knees in agony. They didn't know where the pain was coming from, and exactly where it hurt was unsure, but was devastating. As soon as Q stepped over the threshold, though, the pain bated. The humans pushed themselves to their feet and looked around.

"What the hell was that?" Will wondered aloud.

"I'd say it was Miranda's pain" Beverly answered.

"Why did it go away?" Will asked, looking at Deanna. She shrugged.

"Whoa" Geordi whisteled.

"Your father certainly didn't hold back" Beverly commented. They'd just acknowledged their new surroundings.

"No kidding" Will replied. The living room area was huge, with bay windows on either side. The furnishings, neon greens and yellows, were well made and of unique design. They clashed with the bright blue carpet and walls. Everything, however disorienting, appeared to be quite expensive.

Her gifts from Mr. Wu sat in places of honor around the room. There was a hallway leading to the right and a hallway leading to the left, past the large kitchen area, which was in varying hues of greens and purples.

The rooms, however, were empty of people. There was no sound in the apartment, except that which was being made by the visitors.

"Where is she?" Will asked aloud.

"Randy, dear, we have guests!" Park stood in the right hand hallway with a smug look on his face. He didn't look as well as he had at her party the night before, though. Perhaps the torture was taking a toll on him as well.

"Q! Well, I can't say I'm surprised to see you" he went on, stepping forward, "I knew you'd come for this one. She's special, isn't she?"

"Hmm. I should've known you wouldn't be able to resist her" Q replied just as smugly, "You always did go for the easiest prey"

"Easy? You call this easy? Why, she's the most challenging one I've had in eons!" Park exclaimed. He was breathing hard and his cheeks were sunken in. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were red rimmed. He looked like a maniac, which of course he was so it wasn't surprising.

"Let her go!" Will demanded angrily, taking a step towards him. Park ignored him, keeping his eyes focused on Q.

"I don't know why you brought them, Q" he said, "I hope you don't believe they can do anything to stop me"

"You've got what you want, why don't you just let her go?" Q countered, his eyes narrowing. A thought had just entered his head.

"Let her go? But I've spent seventeen years preparing her! You didn't think she was naturally so bitter, did you?" Park gloated.

"You? You made her that way?" Geordi exclaimed, outraged.

"How did a being like you ever get into Starfleet?" Picard wondered aloud.

"Oh, please, Captain" Park replied scathingly, "Your precious Starfleet isn't everything you'd have us believe it is. But enough of this small talk! I'm sure you're all anxious to see our dear little Randy. Randy, dear, won't you come out?" He snapped his fingers and grinned, "Oh, that's right. She can't walk, I've just broken her legs. Well, we can fix that" He snapped his fingers in the air just as Q so often did. For a second, nothing changed, and then they saw her.

She was suspended in the air like she was hanging from some invisible hook, gliding out from one of the rooms off the hallway. Her head was dropped and her legs hung at an odd angle. The wounds that had healed from her physical body were still very much present on her mental one. Barely conscious, her mouth worked but nothing came out. Her hair was matted with blood and what smelled like vomit.

"My god" Beverly managed to gasp.

"What have you done to her?" Will asked, disgust and pain dripping from his words.

"I would expect that to be fairly obvious" Park replied. Miranda was now hanging right beside him, "I inflicted physically the wounds you and your father inflicted mentally. I always thought a person should look the way she feels"

"I did not do that to her!" Will cried, telling himself too. Park flipped a hand at him.

"Oh, I know you didn't! So does she, now. But for so long, oh! How I made her suffer in your name!"

Will tried to lunge at Park but Worf and Data were holding him back. Miranda was barely losing consciousness, unable to move and having difficulty breathing. A drop of blood slowly ran from the corner of her mouth to her chin. She looked as if she might not have the power to open her eyes, let alone overpower this maniacal super being that had imposed himself into her mind. Of course, Q would have reminded them if he hadn't been paying attention to something else, everything they were seeing was only a representation of what was going on.

Data's strong mechanical fingers were starting to bruise Will's arm. He forced himself to stop struggling so Worf and the android let go.

"Ah, well, as we all know the weak human mind and body combination can only withstand so much" Park went on in a lamenting tone, "I'm afraid our dear Randy is failing. I could torture her some more, but I think it will be so much more devastating to watch her die in your arms. And as we all know, devastation equals fun!"

Park disappeared, or seemed to, and Miranda crumpled onto the floor. Will rushed to her, propping her head on his lap.

"Miranda!" he whispered, "Don't you give up on me! I need you!" His endearing words, however, had no affect on her. He couldn't even tell if she'd heard him.

"These injuries are serious" Beverly proclaimed.

"Q, is there anything you can do to help?" Jean-Luc asked. Q frowned.

"Short of giving her the power of Q, no" he answered.

"Can you do that?" Geordi asked. He wasn't as close to Miranda as the others, but he couldn't stand to see her in such a state. He felt it went against the very nature of the universe to see anyone in such a state.

"She wouldn't be able to control it" Q told them, "In trying to destroy Park she could kill you all"

"If Park can affect her, why can you not?" Data asked.

"I don't know" Q replied slowly, still thinking and concentrating on something none of the rest of them could feel.

"Councilor, is there anything you can do?" Worf inquired before the Captain could get to it. Deanna shook her head remorsefully.

"I can't even feel her"

"That's because I'm blocking your empathic abilities" Q reported, "Other wise you'd be in no better shape than she is"

"There must be something we can do" Jean-Luc said.

"Perhaps we should try talking to her" Data suggested.

"She's barely conscious, Data" Will reminded his friend as he wiped blood away from his sister's mouth.

"I have read that humans are able to hear those around them, even in an unconscious state" the android replied.

"Data's right, Will" Beverly confirmed, "She may not be able to respond, but she should be able to hear us" It took a second for Will to digest this. He was on the verge of tears, realizing he was about to lose his entire family for a second time. And this time, it would be worse, worse because he loved her so much.

"Miranda, Data says you can hear me. I hope that's true, because I need to tell you a few things. When you first came on board I was shocked and angry. I didn't want to let you in. But I did, Miranda. You're my little sister, and there's nobody that's meant more to me, ever. I love you, and I need you. I need you to stay with me"

"We all do, Miranda" Jean-Luc piped in, "We all need your vibrancy. I'd nearly forgotten what it was like to have such a..._youthful_ passion for something"

"You have shown me that it is not always important how good your technique is, as long as you try your best you may still bring honor to yourself and those around you" Worf said.

"You have taught me that, though I may be an android, my life is just as valuable as any other living being. I am not artificial" Data added.

"Wesley and I have come to see you as part of the family" Beverly went on, "He feels you're like an older sister he never had. I've come to see you as a daughter I never had"

"All those times you came down to Engineering with Wesley, and you never had a clue what we were talking about" Geordi chuckled at the memory, "You still came up with a couple pretty good ideas, just from instinct. Guess I started paying more attention to my own after that"

"What we're trying to say, Miranda, is that you've touched all of our lives" Deanna concluded, "And not only ours, but the entire crew's. You're important to us, and we wanted to you to know that"

"And if you think you're important to them, wait till you see what I've got waiting for you" Q added. Silence fell and they all waited to see what would happen.


	14. Battle to the Death

**The Ties That Bind**

**This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.**

**To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?**

Park popped in out of thin air.

"Get away from her!" he shouted. He loosed worse, if possible, than he had a few minutes ago, and his appearance was rapidly deteriorating. His hair was thinner, as if it was falling out, his eyes were completely blood shot and he noticeably trembled.

"I said, get away from her!" he yelled a gain, taking a menacing step forward.

"I knew it!" Q crowed triumphantly, "She's drawing on your power, isn't she?"

"Q what are you talking about?" Jean-Luc asked.

"No, no! I control her! I _control_ her!" Park screamed hysterically, but he wasn't very convincing.

"Will?" a cracked voice whispered. Miranda had opened her eyes and was looking up at her brother. Her wounds had started healing, though she still looked ill and exhausted.

"You coward" Q sneered. Everything was happening too fast for the humans to fully comprehend. Miranda was improving by leaps and bounds, and Park's condition continued to worsen. He was shaking uncontrollably now.

"Stop her! Q, stop her!" he shouted. Q only folded his arms, an amused look on his face.

"Too bad you didn't know why she was so important to the Continuum, eh?"

"Q, what is going on?" Jean-Luc demanded.

"I'll kill her, Q! I'll kill her now!" Park cried, and threw his arms out wide and took a deep breath. Worf, Data and Jean-Luc stepped in to a guarding position around Will and Miranda. Beverly and Deanna were both on the floor on either side of the recuperating girl. Will was whispering to her though she wasn't speaking.

"Q!" Worf growled a warning, but Q made no move to interfere.

"He's bluffing" Q sneered again, "He couldn't kill her, even if he wanted to. He's lost the power. And he knows what's waiting for him"

"What are you talking about?" Jean-Luc was forced to ask again.

"The whole Continuum is waiting to finish him off. He knows they won't touch him while he's here, so he's using her mind to hide out" Q explained. Park's arms dropped.

"What do you mean he has lost his power?" Data inquired.

"She took it" Beverly suddenly realized, joining them from the floor, "She is somehow drawing on his power to heal herself. I knew she couldn't be producing those electrical pulses on her own"

"You mean she's actually drawing power from him," Geordi asked, "Like Enterprise draws power from the dilithium?"  
"A crude analogy, but yes" Q responded. Park seemed to have found some stabilizing power within himself. He still looked as if he was decaying alive, but he had stopped shaking. The humans couldn't tell if Park had regained some power or lost it all and Q didn't care.

"I will kill you! I will kill you! I will kill you!" he started chanting, raising his arms again. There was insanity and fear in his eyes. It must be terrifying for an immortal being to be faced with death, a man who had brought the destruction of so many to be awaiting his own.

None of them had any sympathy for him.

"I will kill you! I will kill you!" he continued to rant.

"No...you...won't!" Park's eyes widened with fear and those standing spun around. Miranda was painstakingly getting to her feet, with the aid of her brother. Her bruises were that disgusting yellow green color that meant they were healing, her cuts, most of them, had scabbed over and her legs were apparently no longer broken.

"Well, it took you long enough, Ms. Riker" Q complained. Miranda spared him one of her old death-to-you glares. He frowned and dropped his arms. She turned back to Park who looked as if stuck between arrogant anger and cowardly fear.

"You...can't...do this to me! I...am...Q!" he shouted at her. Spittle was forming in his mouth and it drooled down his chin. He had become very thin, like his body was simply losing mass.

"Not anymore, bucko" Miranda replied, her voice strong if the rest of her wasn't. Something was happening, though. There was an energy passing between Park and Miranda. The rest, as part of her mind, could feel it too. Even Data felt more powerful. It was a battle now, one that Park was losing. The humans were confused. They couldn't understand how Miranda could possibly be doing what Q claimed she was doing. But she was doing it, they could feel it. She had already had a foothold, taking power from him slowly before he realized, so now she had the upper hand. He was weakening quickly, unable to protect himself and without anyone to do it for him.

"I won't leave! You can't get rid of me! I am Q, dammit!" Park yelled.

"See what arrogance gets you, Q?" Miranda chirped at the actual Q, "You turn into this freak, fading away fast by the mere thought of a half human, half Betazoid brat"

"I'll be sure to make a mental note" Q replied with a roll of his eyes.

"At least we know where she gets the sarcasm from" Geordi whispered to Data who was relishing this odd excursion into Miranda's mind.

Miranda's face was glowing. The air was heavy and Will suddenly realized what they were feeling. It was the power of Q, or at least some of it. He recognized it now, but he was the only one who had ever felt it before.

Park was almost gone now. It hadn't actually taken as long as any of them would have imagined. He was doing exactly what Miranda had said, fading. He was thinner than any real human could ever be, and now it seemed he was becoming transparent. All the anger was gone from him now and the only thing that remained was the fear.

"Randy, please! Don't kill me! I...I don't want to die!" he sounded pathetic with his miniscule voice.

"Sorry, Eddie, but you can't be allowed to live" There was compassion in her voice, which startled everyone but Q. He already knew the depths of her generous heart.

And then, Park was gone. Just like that, he wasn't there anymore. There was sorrow and a little regret. Worf, in particular, could not understand that. The heaviness of the Power of Q was still there, glowing inside the mental image of Miranda's nearly healed, but scarred badly, body.

"Are you all right?" she turned to face her friends, but spoke to her brother.

"We're fine" he told her, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm peachy!" his little sister replied with a happy smile, "This whole draining the Power of Q thing is really cool!"

"You can't keep it" Q piped up. Miranda rounded on him, her forefinger punching his imaginary chest.

"What do you mean I can't keep it? You're the one that started all of this, led him straight to me, and now I can't keep it?"

"No" was Q's curt answer.

"Why not?" Will demanded, a little indignant himself, on his sister's behalf of course.

"She's too young. Don't give me that look, you are. You said so yourself"

"I did not!" Miranda denied.

"Well, you will. It's not the right time" Q gave her a stern look. She opened her mouth to protest again, but snapped it shut again.

"Oh, fine! Just take it then, take it all!" she cried and crossed her arms. Q rolled his eyes and without comment snapped his fingers. Miranda sucked in a breath and the others had just enough time to see her eyes roll back into her head before they were back in Sickbay.

"Doctor? Captain?" Nurse Ogawa was waving a hand in front of each of their faces.

"We're fine" Beverly promptly replied, "How is Miranda?"

"Much better" Ogawa answered, concern still in her voice, "I don't know what happened. One second she was screaming and the next she had improved drastically"

"Seconds?" Jean-Luc repeated, "But we were there for several hours"

"Time passes much more quickly in the mind, Jean-Luc" Lwaxana said. She was standing near her daughter, who was just reviving.

"Well, it appears everything is back to normal here" Q said smugly.

"Wait, Q!" Jean-Luc stopped him, "There are still some questions that need answering!"

"All in good time, Mon Capitan!" Q smiled, "All in good time!"

And then he was gone.

AN: There's more coming, don't worry!


	15. Life

**The Ties That Bind**

**This story and all themes and ideas contained in said story are the sole ownership of J.L. Scott. Any copyright infringements can be prosecuted in a court of law.**

**To borrow a phrase: Star Trek: The Next Generation no mine...no money, no sue, please?**

"Will!" she jumped off the transport pad into his arms, and he spun her around, squeezing tightly.

"Have you grown?" he asked when he released her.

"Only an inch"

It had taken her a year to recover. Will had spent most of it in her quarters, cradling her through nightmares, forcing her to eat, to paint, to read, to live. She cried a lot, got angry a lot, but she'd made it through with his help. Everybody, of course, contributed, especially Guinan and Data. Finally, when she had started making smart alleck remarks and giving sarcastic answers again, Deanna had suggested a trip to Betazed. She'd been gone for three months, a guest of Lwaxana's. Back now, she had a nice tan and a healthy smile.

"So how was it?" he asked, throwing an arm around her shoulders. He remembered a time when she would have punched him in the stomach for touching her. All that was behind them. They still fought, sometimes ferociously and mostly about going to school, but they were able to get over it now.

"Oh, it was great!" she started babbling through the corridors, "Lwaxana took me to a bunch of museums and I studied with this weird old guy, and we didn't talk the whole time! Well, I mean we talked, but telepathically you know? And..." She went on for hours, then started over again when the rest of the crew came to see her that evening.

"Mother said you were thinking of attending the University of Betazed" Deanna commented. Miranda's blue eyes twinkled and she flipped a strand of long dark hair over her purple shoulder.

"Well, maybe. I got a tour from this guy I met that goes there"

"Guy?" Will's head snapped around and his eyebrows went up.

"Uh-Oh, Commander" Geordi chuckled, "Better keep an eye on her"

"Mmm. All that Riker charm is liable to draw attention" Jean-Luc agreed with a smile of his own.

"Oh, stop it you two. It's perfectly normal for an 18 year old to have a crush" Beverly admonished, "Especially if he's cute"

"Wesley will be 18 soon" Will reminded her. Wesley laughed at the look on his mother's face.

"The University of Betazed has a great Engineering department" he said in order to change of the subject.

"And I'll be sure to stay far away from it" Miranda joked. She never used to joke, that was more of Will's influence. She was getting to be more and more like him everyday. She had shed the bonds of her desolate childhood, holding on only to the lessons it had taught her. Out of ashes, she was growing into a magnificent person.

And Q was waiting.


End file.
